Just a Little Crush
by drakeloves2eatredvelvetcake
Summary: Eren has just returned from intense training. The first thing he does is make a beeline to the kitchen to find some sustenance. While daydreaming, he is interrupted by the person he admires most: Levi. Levi, perhaps unaware of the nature of Eren's feelings, acts oddly maternal towards Eren. Will Levi recognize Eren's feelings? Find out in this charmingly mundane piece of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

It's Just a Little Crush

Eren was staring the steam drifting up towards the ceiling. It reminded him a little too much of his regenerative abilities. Suddenly, his vision was red. Images of lost comrades, titans and blood flooded his mind. It wasn't until he caught the scent of burning bread that he snapped out of it.

Meat had been scarce ever since the Colossal Titan broke the wall. Eren didn't mind so much, unlike some. He had always been okay with simple sandwiches of bread and cheese, much like the ones his Mom used to make. But to many, the lack of protein stood as a constant reminder of the dire situation. Eren's anger manifested in other ways. He was constantly filled to the brim with anger. Anger towards the titans, anger towards those who betrayed him, anger towards his father, and anger towards at the moment, he was mostly grateful that he had something to nibble on. He found solace in being alone. It was the only time he was able to collect his thoughts.

The sandwich was black, but the goat cheese inside was soft and fragrant, filling Eren's nostrils with a pungent scent. He limped to the table, trying to recollect Hange's most recent experiment. The more he used his shifting ability, he found that the more he remembered about what happened in his titan form. Eren didn't know what to make of that, but he had a feeling the others, especially Armin and Hange, had several hypotheses. He took a bite of the flakey black sandwich.

Eren hadn't had much of an appetite lately, for obvious reasons. He felt guilty. Guilty because he was alive when his comrades had fallen. Guilty that he had caused so much pain. Guilty that he was the reason so many good soldiers had to part from this hellish world. His eyes watered. Eren had always been an easy crier. As he took his second bite, he heard the door open.

From the doorway entered a spotless Levi. Well, mostly spotless. He was a bit sweaty and his hands and about three-quarters the way up his sleeves were covered in tiny sprays of what looked like mud. But maybe it was blood.. Eren immediately took a deep breath, avoided eye contact, and tried to look utterly fascinated by the blackened sandwich in his hands. The last thing he wanted was for Levi to think he was weak.

Before meeting Levi, Eren had become familiar with humanity's most valuable soldier through word of mouth. Levi was strong, calm and collected, and commanded the respect of his subordinates. Eren idolized him. However upon meeting Levi, Eren found himself surprised perhaps a bit disappointed.

Levi was so much shorter than Eren had expected. And so cold, maybe even cruel. His introverted qualities and lack of teamwork skills left Eren aghast. But Levi held up to his reputation in battle, which around here was all that really mattered. So despite his 5'3 stature, Levi was all that Eren had ever hoped to be. Had.

Eren had lost his hopes when he discovered his titan shifting abilities.

Levi made a beeline for the sink. He calmly washed his hands, reminiscent of how surgeons washed their hands before cutting into someone. Taking a cloth and some oil, Levi dabbed the blood off his leather jacket. He looked around to the table spying an intrigued Eren with blushing ears, staring at a blackened object.

"Is that supposed to be a sandwich?" Levi stated coldly.

 _Always so callous,_ Eren thought. "Yeah, I might've gotten lost in my thoughts while making it." Eren became fiercely aware of the tips of his ears turning red. "But, I mean, it's still good and everything. Just a bit blackened."

" _You_ got lost in your thoughts? Huh." Levi mumbled with what seemed like disinterest as he finished polishing the blood off his jacket. He began to toast four pieces of stale bread in a butter covered frying pan. He flipped the four pieces carefully. "Listen, if Hange is ever going overboard with her antics, you should just…"

"No! I mean no, it's fine. I'm stronger than I look." Eryn flashed a determined smile as Levi crumbled goat cheese onto two pieces of the bread. "I might get the occasional nose bleed after shifting out of titan mode, but I can even walk and talk and everything right afterwards now! I used to not be able to do that. I'm getting better. Hange is helping me. Really. I mean it." Silence. The cheese on the toast was starting to melt.

"No what she's doing is helping herself." Muttered Levi. Levi laid the a slightly browned piece of bread on top of one covered in cheese. He repeated the step. The bread sizzled quietly. On his tip toes, he reached up to grab two metal plates and placed the two perfectly golden brown sandwiches on them. He walked over to where Eren sat, plates in hand.

 _Did I really just hear that?_ Till now, Eren assumed that Levi didn't give a rats ass about him. Levi sat the plates down and pushed one towards Eren. It was a kind gesture. Looking down at his reflection on the scratched metal plate, Eren saw just how pitiful he looked. Dark circles, bruises, those weird marks he got around his eyes after he tore away from his titan. He lifted the perfect looking sandwich to his mouth.

"It wouldn't be good if you just burned out. Save a bit of your strength, sleep more, just get a little more rest. Humanity needs you strong. We need you strong." Levi's sandwich remained untouched.

 _Oh so he's worried about my titan. That makes since._

"I need you strong." Levi echoed.

 _Okay that one I DEFINITELY imagined._

"You know, I could say the same thing to you. Do you even sleep? Like, what, maybe two hours a night? Are you really the one who should be lecturing me on health?" Levi deftly popped Eren upside the head, causing Eren to bite down on his own tongue. "Okay, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry Levi." he admitted as his ears turned a shade of crimson.

"That's Captain Levi to you." His voice cut the air like a blade made of ice. Eren's ears intensified to a bright scarlet. Levi took a neat bite of his sandwich. He didn't want the cheese to be scalding, but he also didn't want it to be too cold. Unlike Eren, he wasn't a crude barbarian, so he had waited an accurate amount of time before taking his first bite. His grey eyes narrowed as he said, "You know I believe that pain is the most effective means of discipline." Levi cracked his knuckles after setting the sandwich down. The hairs on the back of Eren's neck stood up.

Eren tried to finish the sandwich Levi had so carefully made for him. But as he brought it to his mouth a gentle but steady drip of blood started to flow out of his nose. Levi quickly approached him, reaching his arm around the boy's shoulder and pulling him close. He placed his right palm on Eren's forehead.

"Your sizzling." He stated in such a way that made Eren feel self conscious. Eren pushed Levi off of him the best he could. Levi resisted at first, perhaps thinking Eren was losing consciousness. But as soon as he saw Eren's blushing face sitting up as straight as possible, Levi let go.

 _Ha,_ Levi thought. _Straight._

"I'm fine! I mean I'm not great, but I'm okay. I think I am just gonna head back to our quarters and.. Yeah I'll be fine. I'll Just sleep it off." Eren couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't all the hard training that was making him fatigued. Maybe it was something else. Someone else…

Eren tried to stand up, a fumbling attempt. As he was slipping backwards, two calloused sweeped him up. Levi, who was three inches shorter than him, had picked him up. In a moment of realization, Eren's face had turned the same shade of scarlet as his ears. Levi's expression remained emotionless. "Um, Levi I'm really okay. I can walks to the room. I mean walk not walks. Ooops I mean it's okay, I just tripped a little bit."

"No." Levi stated.

And he was right. Eren was 100% not okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi was carrying Eren down the hall. _Down the hall, then left. Down that hall. Three doors down. Just three doors down._ Though Levi knew that he himself was probably heavier than Eren, it was a task to carry the squealing little bastard. Levi didn't know what had gotten into him the past couple of months. He wasn't as logical. The people around him were not as logical. Suddenly, the future rested in the hands of a 15 year old boy. Eren was immature and irrational, two things Levi had never been. But still, the boy shared the same desire as Levi: to wipe the Titans of the face of the earth. Eren's intense fervor, at times, was endearing.

Struggling under the 138 pound burden, Levi ventured forth. When he first exited the kitchen Eren was shouting at Levi to set him down. Levi had given the boy ten seconds. Then, he walked through the doorframe, purposefully smacking Eren's head against it. The boy was out cold, but Levi knew he would be out of it in a matter of minutes. He had to walk quickly, avoid as many people as possible, and reach his destination. Confident in this much practiced ability, Levi repeated the directions in his head. _Down the hall, then left. Down that hall. Three doors down. Just three doors down._

Eren never really questioned just how he got places whenever he had woken up after a battle. Did he think he just magically appeared in soft beds draped in crisp sheets? After their first battle, Mikasa was the one who had tried to carry Eren to safety. But Mikasa had been tired, weak from the battle. So, without hesitation, Levi stepped up to carry the boy to safety. Eren was covered in sweat and dirt. He reeked. After getting to safety, Levi had compulsively bathed Eren, scrubbing the layers of dirt of him. Since then, it had become almost an after battle ritual.

"Levi?" asked a timid voice. It was Armin, his pale blue eyes quivering with curiosity. Levi continued forward, not wanting to lose anytime. Eren would wake up again soon and levi would prefer that to happen in a clean bed. Armin caught up to him though, poking the corner of his head in Levi's line of vision. "Who is that? Oh…" Armin said in realization. "What happened?"

"He was being a little prick." Levi replied while shifting Eren in his arms. Levi wasn't supporting Eren's head. Levi noted that Eren was now snoring. Perhaps this was a sign that he had a bit more time to get to the destination. "Listen, your friend here is exhausted. He's been pushing himself too hard."

"Yeah, I know, but you can't really change his mind or anything. He's quite stubborn."

"I know, but he will listen to you. Say something that will make him actually use his mind for once. He doesn't really care about himself. He thinks he's just a tool. He's not wrong but it is dangerous for him to be thinking that way. Talk some of your sense into him." Armin paused as Levi said this. Levi was being oddly maternal.

"Yes sir." Armin responded. Levi continued to walk on, turning left.

 _Just three doors down._

No one was in the room when Levi entered. It was calm, quiet. Swiftly, Levi sat Eren down on the neatest bed. He didn't know whose it was, but then again he really didn't care. After carefully lifting the sheets up, removing Eren's remaining gear and tucking the boy in, Levi sat at the foot of the bed with a sigh. He glanced in Eren's direction. Even in sleep the tip of his ears were red.

 _What could that mean?_ Levi wondered. _Fever?_ Levi checked Eren's forehead. His temperature had gone down. Levi leaned forward, staring at the strange marks on Eren's skin. His face was inches apart from Eren's nose. _Embarrassment? Probably. But what if…._

Just then, Eren's Eyes shot open. Like a gust of wind, Eren sat up, unaware of Levi's presence.

" _MOM!_ " Gasped Eren as his open mouth smacked against Levi's lips. For a millisecond, the two made eye contact.

Before Eren could attempt to read Levi's expression, Levi coldly stated,

"You just _bit_ my mouth." Was that a tone of disbelief? Eren could not tell. Before Eren could read the situation at all, Levi stood up, and kicked Eren in the temple knocking him unconscious.

" _You just bit my mouth_." Levi repeated in genuine disbelief. With a darkened expression, Levi left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's vision was cloudy. _What happened? Why am I in a bed? Whose bed is this? How did I get here?_ And like a tsunami, a wave of realization swept over him. _OH FUCK I KISSED LEVI. Well, I guess the more accurate term is 'bite….'_ He remembered briefly waking up… shouting something…. _What did I say?_ His vision cleared. _I know I made eye contact with Captain Levi and I think he looked mad… But you can't really tell with him…_

Eren stood up. Someone, Levi, Eren assumed, had taken off his boots. Eren remembered them being dirty, caked in mud and blood and drenched with sweat. But now, the two leather boots were spotless, shined to perfection. Infact, everything within arms reach was immaculate. Eren's feet pressed against the cold stone floor.

That had been Eren's first kiss. His _first_ kiss. And it had been with a man! Not that Eren thought there was anything wrong with that, he just didn't think himself would… enjoy it. Eren raised his hands to his mouth, looking for a trace of evidence. _I bit his mouth… or I guess around his mouth... What did his lips taste like?_ Eren could not recall. Nor could he recall what he had shouted out before the grievous incident. Thinking about it made Eren's ears turn a deep shade of scarlet. Out of the corner of his eye Eren saw tree dark shapes.

"Eren?" Mikasa half asked, half demanded. The girl rushed towards Eren's bed. Behind her were Jean and Armin. Jean leaned against the wall.

"That's Mikasa for you, always running to her boyfriend." Jean smirked.

"We are not together." she nonchalantly responded. .

Making an effort to stand up straight, Eren chimed the best he could, "Hey guys. Do any of you know how I got here?"

"No" retorted Jean.

"No. What do you mean by that? Didn't you come here yourself?" responded Mikasa.

Eren twiddled his thumbs, checking to see if there were any scars on his hands. None.

At the same time, both Armin and Eren muttered,"Not Exactly." The two turned to face each other.

"Do you know something I don't?" Eren questioned.

"Umm.. yes…" If Eren didn't know any better, he would say Armin was blushing. "I was in the hall a while ago, maybe 40 minutes ago, and I happened to come across Captain Levi. But he wasn't alone, he was carrying you" Armin gestured towards Eren. "I did not ask him too many questions, but Levi told me you were… that you were being a prick. He probably saw that you were so tired that he tried to take you to get some rest. And then you probably just knocked you out for a while so you wouldn't resist. Which is oddly… how should I put it…" It was all starting to com back to Eren. "Maternal! Yes that's it, maternal. Oddly maternal of him…." Armin continued to ramble.

 _Maternal…_ Eren remembered something from earlier, that Levi insisted that the world needed Eren strong. That Levi needed Eren strong. He remembered the sandwich Levi had so graciously made for him. _Maternal… maternal, maternal, maternal…_ But there was still one thing Eren could not remember. What had he said just before he kissed Levi?

"Mom..." Interrupted Eren.

"I'm sorry what?" Armin gave Eren that quizzical look. That look that yearned for knowledge of the outside world. There eyes met.

"Mom… that's what I said to him… Mom!" Eren felt disgusted. He had mentioned his deceased mother right before his lips touched Levi! Or really, right before his teeth met Levi's lips. _What does that mean? I guess I shouldn't read into it too much…_

The others, especially Jean, looked confused.

"Well, I am going to leave you to rest…" Jean wearily took his leave. Armin soon followed after glancing at Mikasa.

Mikasa sat Next to Eren.

"Are you alright?"

"I think I'm okay… It's just that something weird happened between Levi and I today." Mikasa looked at Eren expectantly. _Maybe I shouldn't tell her… Yeah I am just gonna keep this one to myself._ "But it's nothing really. I just can't wrap my head around levi picking me up and taking me here."

"Really? Who do you think did that after battle last time? Because it certainly wasn't Armin or Jean."

Eren had never thought about how he had gotten into those warm clean beds. He just knew that whenever he woke up, there were always fewer soldiers, and that's what mattered the most. That's what hurt the most.

"Wait, do you mean that little ol' Levi has been carrying _me_ to safety?"

"Little ol' Levi is… how do the girls say it… _ripped_. Well, we all try to take turns. But he always has the most stamina and strength after fighting. And you're not _that_ light. I struggled to carry you that one time, but to be fair I was…"

 _Levi has been the one taking me to safety after I pass out after shifting out of Titan mode. Levi._ Eren looked up at Mikasa, who was still talking. She was tall and confident, not to mention a much better soldier than Eren was. _Can even call myself a soldier now? I'm more like a tool. More like a weapon._ Eren's heart clenched tightly, making him let out a sigh.

Mikasa noted Eren's state of exhaustion, prompting her to stop explaining and give her brother, her friend, some peace and quiet. She bid him adieu and swiftly exited the room.

 _I yelled 'Mom' at Levi right before kissing him… biting him, whatever._ Again, Eren brought his hands to his mouth, unconsciously tracing his teeth wear they had pressed against Levi. _I wonder if he has teeth marks on his face…_

Eren smiled to himself, the first smile in months that was not of relief, but of actually _joy._ Giddiness, really. Minutes later, he was sound asleep, dreaming of an actual future that did not involve death or Titans. A future that consisted of happy little couple living in peace beyond the old walls.


End file.
